failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Purpose History Threads
Meme has always been into historical geekery. See, for example, this February 2011 thread about women in the Middle Ages. However, in March 2015, regular history threads began to appear each post — with a strong emphasis on Mark Antony and Cicero’s love/hate relationship. (Single-topic history threads continued as well.) A very incomplete list of all-purpose history threads on FFA *'March 21, 2015': “Mark Antony’s probable queerness,” with long comments; Julie d’Aubigny; Catherine Howard; Edward II and Carlos II *'March 22, 2015': William the Conqueror; Catherine Howard; Erik XIV being turned down by Elizabeth I; Christina of Sweden/Ebba Sparre; Shivaji Bhonsle, Indian warrior-king; “Badass Indian warrior queens”; 1939 Slovenia anecdote; Chinese history *'March 24, 2015': Cicero/Antony; James I/George Villiers; Queen Christina of Sweden/Ebba Sparre; Christopher Marlowe; Roman women; “craziest things that have happened in history”; John Hunter; Canadian history and alcohol; the An Lushan rebellion; Battle of Bryn Glas; 1324 plot on the life of Edward II; more boozy Canadian history; Russian history; 18th/19th-c. soldier Marie-Thérèse Figueur; Mongols *'March 25, 2015': Justinian; Julie d’Aubigny *'March 27, 2015': Cicero’s Phillipics, summarized; Alcibiades: two long comments; Elegabalus; Antony’s depression; Alexander the Great sending Leonidas incense; Historical Progression of Enfranchisement in Canada; Cockpit conversations from airplane incidents *'March 28, 2015': Alternate history scenarios; bad behavior among the minions of 14th-century English clerics; Mark Antony Shenanigans; Alcibiades; women warriors; "Philippics aka Cicero *hates* Antony" — with Caesar/Antony exhibitionism fic (AO3 link) *'March 30, 2015': "Last Phillipics"; Favorite relatively obscure historical figure; Octavian Fan Club; Straw Boat Borrows Arrows (Zhuge Liang) *'April 1, 2015:' Astérix/Alix; Octavian and Agrippa; Germanicus; Tiberius; Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu; "Istanbul not Constantinople" thread; more Octavian, also Marc Antony; ancient food; time traveler thread; omens of Caesar's death *'April 6, 2015': Very short thread about 1920s fashion *'April 7, 2015': the proper spelling of "Gandhi"; favorite queer people in history; Rome rewatch; map discussion; Octavian and prophecy; favorite historical novels; Football and Fragmentary Poetry; favorite historical fiction (not only books) *'April 9, 2015': Simon Woods love thread; Brunel/Stephenson; "that time where there were four popes and they all tried to excommunicate each other"; Thoughts on Achilles, Patroclus, and yaoi pederasty; "Alexander and Hephaestion - who topped?" (with long, scholarly answer here); Caesar's Triumph; Ethel Smyth; proposed historyfest dedicated to queer historical figures *'April 10, 2015': [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/132443.html?thread=689637723#cmt689637723 "Was the industrial revolution inevitable?"]; Romans biking in togas; Michelangelo; hidden church ruins in Lund, Sweden; [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/132443.html?thread=689711451#cmt689711451 recs for a "good concise military history" of WWI]; Alcibiades!anon with a story; French Revolution; Kinky sex in Rome; the Black Death; Mark Antony vomiting on the Senate floor *'April 12, 2015': Cicero's thoughts on Socrates (and Julius Caesar); nonnies' illustrious ancestors; Otto von Bismarck; Rome rewatch; Cicero/Antony RPing; female pharaohs; Lupercalia, and who held Antony's toga while he vomited on the Senate floor (with more Cicero/Antony RPing);'' [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/132850.html?thread=692172274#cmt692172274 ''Rome fanmixes]; [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/132850.html?thread=692584690#cmt692584690 Masters of Rome ''series]; the Roman Republic and the French Revolution; "Hippokleides doesn't care" *'April 14, 2015: Rome fanmixes continued; Dr B.R. Ambedkar; [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/132985.html?thread=693126265#cmt693126265 "No, but seriously, who held Antony's toga?"]; the Roman Republic and the French Revolution; French pun about Cicero; Cicero: The Life and Times of Rome's Greatest Politician; more love for Antony/Cicero; Caesar/Antony *April 15, 2015: Rome fanmixes continued; Hannibal/Scipio; 18th-century dildo discovered; reading about history on Tumblr; HBO Rome ; Greeks vs. Romans; etymology of Cicero's name; Listen to Cicero!; Caesar; could the Roman Republic have survived? *April 17, 2015: gay Celtic warriors; more Mark Antony love; more Hannibal/Scipio love; Octavian's health in war; Octavian fanmix; Caesar, Antony, and Octavian; Fourth Crusade; recs for good documentaries *April 18, 2015: 150th anniversary of the Battle of Appotomatox; Cicero/Antony; 18th-c. dildo again; Lepidus; Octavian fanmix; Fourth Crusade; Hannibal/Scipio; [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/133791.html?thread=697931679#cmt697931679 "Bravely bold Octavian/Rode forth from Rome..."]; favorite history-based movies; Charles II; Marie Antoinette recs; Caesar fanmix *April 20, 2015: Hannibal/Scipio; Frederick the Great; Japanese haikai, ladies and dildos; and alternative history: lives never lived by famous people (with links to fiction about Alexander the Great, Joan of Arc, and John of Gaunt) *April 21, 2015: favorite obscure Renaissance facts; Caravaggio; BAMF women; eccentric Victorian women; Hannibal, Scipio, and the Renaissance Men named for them; and more Alexander the Great *April 23, 2015: More Alexander the Great; Hellenistic Persian history; more Hannibal/Scipio; Alfred Tennyson/Arthur Hallam; more Cicero/Antony; “Nero, why” *April 24, 2015: Brontes; Fourth Crusade; historical medical unpleasantries; The Private Lives of the Roman Emperors; Cicero/Antony; Hannibal/Scipio; ''The History of Fish ''by Francis Willughby *April 27, 2015: Pokémons that historical people would have; early Roman empire; War of the Roses; Cicero; Alexander; unnamed problematic historical fave; “How are your faves problematic?”; English forms of Roman names; J-fandom art of ancient Romans; Armin Wegner; Mithradates; Victor Hugo *April 29, 2015: Victor Hugo; April 29 in history *April 30, 2015: Rasputin; Rome vs Histria *May 2, 2015: Favorite history tumblrs; history of time keeping; the Gracchi; historical A/B/O and werewolf AUs; "in Alexander the Great's time, was it unfashionable to be fat?" *May 3, 2015:' Wolf Hall & Anne Boleyn *'May 5, 2015:' Fomenko's New Chronology; Princess Charlotte of Wales; Gracchi; historical AUs *'May 6, 2015: "So, Stephen, or Matilda and Geoffrey and the Great Anarchy"; religious female leaders of the Middle Ages; Ancient Eurovision; local history *May 7, 2015:' Assorted silliness and complaints that history threads are Western-centric. *'May 10, 2015:' Egypt and the Near East; resources on the Tudors *'May 15, 2015:' Fourth Crusade; Julius Caesar; VE-Day vs. the end of WWII *'May 18, 2015:' Ancient Roman graffiti *'May 19, 2015:' Richard III *'May 20, 2015:' Sumerian temple complexes; Nannerl Mozart *'May 22, 2015:' The Golden Bough; logistics of nipple sucking *'May 25, 2015:' Favorite portrayals of Elizabeth I; Lepidus *'May 27, 2015:' The look of an average Roman soldier; Elizabeth I in pop culture *'May 30, 2015:' Suetonius: historian or tabloid; Hannibal/Scipio; not caring about Lepidus; the end of the Inca Empire *'June 1, 2015:' Legacy of slavery in the Roman Empire; Hannibal/Scipio; Maria Quitéria *'June 2, 2015:' June 2nd in history; alcohol content of Roman wine; oldest city ever found; Roman names; Hannibal/Scipio; worst/best portrayals of history on screen; Medieval conspiracy theories *'June 4, 2015:' Ancient cities; Rasputin; Cicero/Antony; prehistory; historical TV series nonnies want; podcasts on non-Western history; Roman women; more on Roman naming conventions *'July 1, 2015:' Least favorite parts of history *'July 7, 2015:' Octavian as the Chosen One; "LIVIA DRUSILLA in the case of THE MISSING TRIUMVIR'"; characteristics of Greek city-states; Wallachia/the Ottoman Empire and the Vlad/Mehmed/Radu relationship; brief history of the alphabet; Victorians; gay history; history of science; narratives on WWII; Medieval history; Anne Boleyn *'July 8, 2015:' Medici murders; Sei Shonagon; Akkadians; Yang Jisheng's Tombstone; origins of Indian caste system; ancient Egypt; crushworthy historical figures *'July 11, 2015:' Popes and papal politics; favorite queens; witch hunting; Hannibal/Scipio; "Let's say you have a time machine and you think it would have been nice if the New World had been better prepared for the meeting with the Old World in 1492..." *'July 12, 2015:' Balkans; Hapsburgs; the Allahakberries; Elizabeth I; Shakespeare and anti-Stratfordians * 'July 19, 2015:' Historical hateboners *'July 24, 2015:' Giant swans and tiny elephants *'July 26, 2015:' the Beast of Gévaudan: real life werewolf?http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/150744.html?thread=801085144#cmt801085144 *'July 31, 2015:' Swedish Game of Thrones; British monarchs who died of butt-related violence; Fourth Crusade; history of beards *'August 2, 2015:' Grimoires: the Lesser Key of Solomon & the Steganographia; Queen Christina *'August 3, 2015:' Northern Wei; resources on anchoresses/anchorites; demonology & grimoires *'August 5, 2015:' resources on religious history *'August 11, 2015:' Lady Worsley; Versailles miniseries; Leonardo da Vinci's letters from India *'August 15, 2015:' Reverend Montague Summers; Hannibal & Scipio manga; princes in the tower (Edward V of England and Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York); resources on historical clothing; ancient Norse *'August 18, 2015:' favorite conquerors; favorite historical imposters *'August 19, 2015:' resources on military history *'August 21, 2015:' favorite writer of history; Danish Jews in WWII *'August 24, 2015:' historical mysteries nonnies wish to see solved; Tutankhamun, Nefertiti, and the Valley of the Kings; resources on WWI and WWII *'August 25, 2015:' Richard III; Norse runes *'August 30, 2015:' pre-history & grilling on a tomb *'September 4, 2015:' "The Secret Story Of How Bubonic Plague Nearly Broke Out In New York City" *'September 9, 2015:' best ships (romantic & nautical) of history; worst ships (romantic & nautical) of history; Richard III, the princes in the tower, and Shakespeare; history pet peeves *'September 15, 2015:' Slavic mythology & funeral rites *'September 17, 2015:' Evariste Galois; resources for learning more about history *'September 28, 2015:' Alexander Hamilton *'October 2, 2015: François Louis Fournier Sarlovèze & Pierre Dupont de l’Étang; Celtic migration of culture *October 12, 2015:' Alexander Hamilton; Dao Duy Tu and two Vietnamese kings; books on Augustan Rome *'October 25, 2015:' daily life in the US in the late 1700's & early 1800's; resources on American women in the 1950's *'October 29, 2015:' military commanders "who got down and dirty on the battlefield"; Pliny the younger on BBC Radio *[http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/175007.html?thread=948766367#cmt948766367 '''December 29, 2015':] history misconception pet peeves; resources on Babylon; Oak Island Money Pit; resources on the Columbine massacre; history of menstruation *'December 31, 2015:' favorite historical theories; Erwin Rommel; historical fiction nonnies are consuming; historical mysteries (more on Dylatov Pass); Medieval history wank on the historical stipulations of a donated piece of land *'January 19, 2016:' resources on Caribbean history; NYC in 1930's-40's; resources on the Thirty Years War *'January 27, 2016:' Marxism; Hitler; fashion history *'January 30, 2016:' Regency England; English-language resources on pre-colonial India *'February 1, 2016:' Roman and Chinese women; "what did historical monarchs do all day?" *[http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183479.html?thread=996250295#cmt996250295 February 17, 2016:] "when did Americans start moving out to the west of America?"; best historical nonfiction; English-language resources on Korean history *[http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183605.html?thread=999117877#cmt999117877 February 20, 2016:] Wars of the Roses *'March 4, 2016:' Twitters of history *[http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/185921.html?thread=1012203841#cmt1012203841 March 6, 2016:] history miniseries that should be made; when marriage for love became achievable; was there such a thing as elected royalty or nobility *'March 13, 2016:' weirdest obscure historical facts you know *'March 14, 2016: '''famous history nonnies & meeting people born in the 1800s. *'March 20, 2016: '' 'Invisible Romans '' and female gladiators *March 21, 2016:' Carthaginians & human sacrifice; historical book recs; extra chambers in Tutankhuman's tomb *'March 26, 2016:' the Romanovs; 100th anniversary of the Easter Rising *'April 3, 2016:' ''She-Wolves ''and ''Jurassic Mary '' *[http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/190453.html?thread=1038913781#cmt1038913781 '''April 4, 2016':] Matilda, Empress and Lady of the English; governesses in the first half of the 19th century *[http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/190520.html?thread=1040672568#cmt1040672568 April 6, 2016:] Empress Theodora; death of Keith Blakelock *'April 7, 2016:' Hannibal's route through the Alps; MCU Civil War Second Punic War AU Category:History